Flames of Love and Fighting
by Demonic SSJ BRolly
Summary: Chapter 3 is up hope you enjoy it cause chapter 4 may take awhile cause what onna go on in it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ series so do not sue me I'm Just a fan.  
  
Chapter 1: Memories  
  
Gokuu was sitting on hill out behind his house starring at the tree his son broke so long ago. Images of him training his son Gohan and his wife Chi Chi holding him and bathing him flashed through his mind. He sat there with a tears running down his face as he remember how cell killed Chi Chi right before his eyes then he remembered how Krillin had went after Cell to avenge Chi Chi but had his whole bottom half blown off by several Destructo Discs. Tears continued falling down his face as he sat there crying. Vegeta went over to him and punched him the face sending him flying through some trees until Vegeta came out behind him and kicked him back ending him through his house. Kakorot you are nothing but a small child. Your still wining over the lose of those two. They died ten years ago. You're a disgrace to our kind. Vegeta that's enough I had my own wife shoot into oblivion right before my eyes. What would you be doing if your wife was no longer by your side. I sure as hell wouldn't be wining my ass off over it. I would except it and move on. On the other hand Kakorot you just wine like a child who lost his mother and father. Even if they don't come back they are at the best place they ever could be. Its time for you to move on Kakorot. If you choose to stay in your house and wine all your life over this lose instead of training and protecting this planet how will anyone else ever live. That is a greater lose then losing just your wife. Seeing your home world blown to pieces well your in or watching it from other world. Now get off your ass and start being the Kakorot we all know.  
  
--------------------------MEAN WHILE-----------------------------------  
  
Juuhachi-gou stop trashing my house would you. I have to rebuld this thing every day. Krillin gone don't take it out on all of us including my house. Roshi shut that damn mouth of yours or I will make sure you never speek for the rest of your internal life you echi old man. Juuhachi-gou that was unlcalled for and sense you say im echi you can take your crap and leave. Go move in with someone else you Tantrum baby. After Roshi had said that Juuhachi-gou went in side packed her clothes and left to see if any of the othr Z-Warriors would let her stay there if she didn't trash the place. 


	2. Ch2 Canny House Hold

Disclaimer: I do not own the DBz series but I have seen it.  
  
Chapter 2:A Canny House Hold  
  
Goku got off his ass and decided to fix up the two big holes in his house that were made by Vegeta slamming him through it. Which his head still hurt from hitting his head on the thick concrete wall. Gokuu got some concrete mix from the store quickly and some tools but when he got home Mr. Popo and Dende were waiting for him and just then Juuhachi-gou landed next them hay everyone. Hello Dende and M. Popo shouted but Juuhachi- gou mumbled because what she was here to ask sense everyone else turned her down on living with them which they all shouted their answer. Gokuu-san I was wondering if I could live with you cause everyone else turned me down and I was kicked out of Roshi's house for calling him a pervert. Gokuu looked at her for about three minutes and said she could stay and live with him and his two sons. Which she then smiled and sat her stuff down. Dende quickly asked Gokuu if they would live at the lookout sense piccolo made them a home next two it which left the other house empty and it had enough room for Gokuu, his sons, and Juuhachi-gou. Goku asked Juuhachi-gou if that was alright with her and turned to his two sons which grinned with wide smiles and nodded quickly. Juuhachi-gou said its okay aslong as she has somewhere to live plus she could get some training done if she lived there. So Goku lifted off the ground and blasted towards the lookout and followed by the others. At the lookout Piccolo had a frown on his face knowing he would be living next to that bitchy tin can of a teenage girl but switched it to a smile as he also knew she would be living with a Sayin and two Half Sayins and how they would fight back and forth over everything but before he could image anything else in his head Gokuu landed followed by his sons who were followed by Juuhachi-gou. Dende and Mr. Popo arrived five minutes later. So Goku you have a new house hold member Piccolo said trying not to laugh at this new issue that had happened just today. The Juuhachi-gou gave him an evil stare that shut him up instantly but before anything else happened she ran into the new house she would live in and picked herself the biggest room and down to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train when Piccolo noticed she was in he turned over the large hour glass but as he started to Gohan and Goten ran in after her so he finished turning it over and Goku was to busy luaghing about how they were all in such a hurry to train.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~In The Hyperbolic Time Chamber~~~~~~~  
  
Juuhachi-gou vanished in a flash and before Goten could move she slammed down on his head with her two fists clasped together and not noticing that Gohan had just shoot a beam at her the hit her in the side and carried her through a mountain and into the next. Goten got off his feet and picked up a some rocks and started throwing them at Juuhachi-gou who just dodged them all and went t for a punch but Goten ducked and upper cutted Juuhachi-gou in the chin sending her into the air and with that both Half Sayins Gohan and Goten shoot up to Super Sayian 1 and rocketed after her but to their surprise right when they got there she flipped around and shouted their fathers prized technique.  
  
KA ME HA ME .HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Which hearing this they both jumped aside but ht eblast came back up and hit Gohan from underneath crushing him into the ceiling. Goten zipped back and forth and when he finaly reach Juuhachi-gou grabbed her legs and slammed her to the ground causing a crater to form in the floor and and piled rubble on top of her. Gohan came from inside the ceiling and Juuhachi from the floor and stated trading a storm of punches and kicks and Gohan finally prevailed and sent her flying into a lake but then Goten shoot him in the back with a ki ball that carried him three quarters of the way across the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~In the House at the Lookout Later ON~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku put all his and both his sons' stuff in their rooms. Then started dinner which was to big for Juuhachi-gou to help finish she could only handle one plate and she was stuffed from the Sayins cooking. The other finished the entire dinner in quick timing and then came the fight Juuhachi-gou refused to clean so many dishes and it took only a minute for her to get the two younger ones to do them. She got Gohan to do most of it by threatening to tell who Sayiaman was and threaten Goten that she get him dating sooner then later and that he would not get any toys or candy for months. They both were going fast but careful of the Android's dishes. After they were threw they all fought over the only two showers there were which Goten just walked into the first and closed the door well the others argued and Juuhachi beat the shit of Gohan for the next one. 


	3. Suprise After Suprise

Ch. 3 Surprise After Surprise  
  
Goku wakes up in the morning to explosion that rocks the entire house he quickly puts on his gee and rushed into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to see that everyone was training which they all stopped training seeing that their hero had entered the room. Vegeta walks over to Goku and slaps him on the back. Its about time you woke up now get training we all need to stay in shape so I have made a schedule for us to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber three days of the week and in my new enhanced Gravitron so wee al can keep in shape. Vegeta pointed two the window to their side and his gravitron was in the shrine looking area of the Lookout. Then rushed back to sparring with his son and Goten. Gohan went to greet his dad when Juuhachi-gou came out of no where and right hooked him in the face which sent him in the opposite direction that his father was standing and landed in a lake. When Juuhachi-gou went and got a drink Piccolo appeared behind Goku who dodged every punch the Namekian threw at him and Goku turned around and grabbed Piccolos arms and threw him into Vegeta who started giving the Namekian a fist to face treatment on his decent to the ground and a ki blast to his stomach which sent the Namekian through the ground then Trunks and Goten used this to their advantage and began to bash the Sayin Prince from all side which when he landed on all fours was bleeding from his mouth and nose and then coughed up a thing of blood. The sayin prince went to turn around when his sons foot face appeared before him with a wide smile. Vegeta grinned and sent his son flying into the air which Goku gladly went above him and started sparring him and Gotens foot found its way into Juuhachi-gou's chin and piccolos fist in Vegetas face each pairing was enjoying them selves when Gohan sent thirty huge ki balls which sent everyone scattering and his brother hurling into a mountain with a huge green orb attached to his back. After their time was up everyone went and sat somewhere waiting for their turn in the shower. They wanted all the blood and dirt off plus the smell of perspiration. The Sayins were the first to get in the shower as everyone agreed they smelt like shit. Everyone left the hyperbolic time chamber around 4:20 that afternoon tired and soar. Goten and Trunks were moaning in pain Goten was holding his back Trunks holding a battered nose and stomach, Piccolo limped into his house cussing and screaming as his leg was injured. Everyone but Juuhachi- gou was complaining about pains and aces but she was complaining on how messed up her clothes were. They were torn from knee to foot and one entire sleeve was gone from her white shirt and holes were in her brand new leather vest. She rushed into the house and changed came back out and said she was going to the mall and with that said she blasted off leaving the sayins alone and to cook for them selves. Gohan complained that if she does this every time they train they aren't gonna have money for food and what ever they want for entertainment. Goku just laughed and said watching them and Juuhachi-gou is more then enough entertainment for him. Goku blasts off saying that he is going to go for a walk in the city. Gohan just thought that he was gonna go follow Juuhachi-gou to see what she was up to and Goten thought that he had a crush on her but before they said anything he blasted of and left them alone to deal with each other. 


End file.
